


Ducks

by ThatSaxGirl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSaxGirl/pseuds/ThatSaxGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack go to feed the ducks at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little 300 word fic while I work on a longer one!

“JackJackJackJackJack!” Mark yelled as he bounded across the bed on top of his boyfriend, “Look at how sunny it is outside! We should go to the park!”

Jack smiled as he listened to the American plan the day ahead. Mark had then stood up and was rushing around the room to find clothes for Jack to wear, which he then proceeded to fling at his love.

“Jaaaaaaaaaaaaack get up! Let’s go before it gets too busy! We need to get a good spot where we can feed the ducks AND put a picnic blanket down so we can eat lunch when we’re hungry!”

“Well why don’t you go and sort out the food an’ stuff while I get up an’ dressed”

“Oh please I already did all that. All that’s left is for you to get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed!”

Jack groaned, although this was mainly to annoy Mark, and very slowly sat up while taking his time over pulling his pyjama top off. He suddenly felt the body of his boyfriend slam into him from behind and have his pyjamas practically ripped off him. The American’s face filled Jack’s vision as he turned around.

“Mark, what the…?”

“GET DRESSED QUICKLY!!!”

Soon after, Jack found himself trawling after Mark through the park, holding the picnic basket while his boyfriend ran ahead to get the perfect spot he was so adamant about.

Mark soon found the spot he was after and the two of them sat down on the blanket they had brought. The American immediately started to throw bread and soon they had a gathering of ducks around them. Jack smiled at the man next to him and couldn’t help but think how perfect this day was while wondering how long before he was going to propose.


End file.
